The present invention relates to hanging file folders utilized to store documents within hanging file storage racks.
The use of hanging file folders is commonplace, wherein the folders are suspended from a pair of support arms within a hanging storage rack, and typically, a file folder having bound sheets therein is positioned within each hanging file folder and usually has an identification tab extending from the upper surface thereof, so that the user may readily identify the files which are often tightly packed within the hanging folder rack.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the separate use of the hanging file folders for containing associated files therein and thus reducing costs to the consumer.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a file folder for containing documents, which may be readily converted by the user into a folder which may be hung within the hanging rack without the need for the separate hanging file folder.